Love Potion
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: Sebenarnya saya bingung mau nulis apa di sumarynya; Nobita meminta Love Potion kepada Doraemon untuk di minumkan ke Shizuka. Akankah Shizuka menyukai Nobita? [Summary asal2an]


**Doraemon: Fujiko F. Fujio**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance(?), Friendship.**

**Pairing: NobiShizu, DekiShizu kan?**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje.**

**LOVE POTION**

Seorang anak lelaki berkacamata berlari menyusuri jalan untuk menuju ke rumahnya dengan cepat. Anak laki-laki itu tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menyapanya. Di wajahnya tergambar ekspresi wajah yang kesal sekaligus menahan tangis.

Ia terus berlari hingga dirinya telah tiba tepat di depan rumahnya. Seakan tidak tahu sopan santun, anak berkacamata itu memasuki rumahnya tanpa salam sekalipun, melempar sepatunya dengan asal, dan berlari cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di atas.

Anak berkacamata itu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar lalu berteriak,

"DORAEMON~, tolong bantu aku!" teriak anak berkacamata itu sambil bersujud di depan sebuah robot biru berbentuk musang, atau lebih tepatnya kucing, yang sedang menikmati acara makan camilannya dengan santai -setidaknya sampai anak berkacamata itu berteriak dan merengek di hadapannya hingga bersimpuh segala.

Robot biru kucing yang dipanggil Doraemon itu mengambil nafas barat lalu melirik ke arah temannya yang memang setiap harinya selalu meminta tolong kepadanya tanpa kenal lelah.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Doraemon dengan malasnya.

"Dora, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya anak berkacamata itu dengan lirih masih dengan posisi memohon.

"Apa?" tanya Doraemon sedikit was-was, masih tetap memakan dorayaki kesukaannya.

"Mmm... Love Potion," jawab anak laki-laki berkacamata itu malu-malu.

"Lo -NANI? Uhuk... uhuk," karena efek berteriak saat makan, Doraemon sedikit tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri.

Dengan panik, anak lelaki berkacamata itu segera memberikan segelas teh hijau yang memang sudah sedari tadi ada di dekat piring kue dorayaki.

Selesai meneguk teh hijau untuk menghilangkan tersedaknya, Doraemon melirik ke arah anak berkacamata itu dengan pandangan horror.

"KAU GILA YA NOBITA?" teriak Doraemon dengan ganasnya.

Anak laki-laki berkacamata yang di panggil Nobita itu hanya dapat terkejut dan ketakutan dengan ke ganasan sang robot biru kucing itu yang jarang sekali marah.

"A-aku tidak kok. Me-memangnya tidak ada ya benda seperti itu?" tanya Nobita lirih dengan wajahnya yang diangkat sedikit-sedikit.

Mencoba menghilangkan amarahnya, Doraemon kembali duduk tenang dan meminum teh hijaunya dengan santai.

Kembali melirik Nobita, Doraemon mendengus pelan, "Bukannya tidak ada, hanya saja mau kau pakai ke siapa Love Potion itu?" tanya Doraemon sedikit sinis.

"A.. Mm.. Ano... Etto," Nobita gugup untuk menjawabnya.

"Untuk siapa? Shizuka?" tebak Doraemon yang sudah memakai nada seperti biasa.

Tebakan Doraemon tepat sekali, sehingga membuat Nobita tergagap dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Nobita~ Nobita. Siapa lagi sih perempuan yang kau incar selain Shizuka? Tidak ada kan?" kata Doraemon santai.

"Heh? Bisa saja kan Love Potion itu bukan untukku?" ucap Nobita sambil memasang wajah heran.

"Kalau bukan untukmu, aku akan bisa tahu. Aku kan sahabatmu," ucap Doraemon sambil tersenyum tulus. Nobita ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi... Boleh kah?" lirih Nobita bertanya.

Doraemon menghela nafas lagi, "Sebenarnya yang ingin aku tanyakan, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali kau memintanya?" tanyanya heran.

"Begini, sebenarnya para anak lelaki di kelasku membuat sebuah permainan. Siapa saja yang bisa mendekati Shizuka selama satu minggu ini, dia akan mendapatkan pertolongan dari seluruh kelas. Apa saja!" jelas Nobita.

Doraemon memandang Nobita dengan tatap aneh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nobita yang merasakan tatapan aneh Doraemon.

"Bukannya kamu memang sudah dekat dengan Shizuka, kenapa masih harus memakai Love Potion untuk mendekatinya?" tanya Doraemon masih heran.

"Nah, selama satu minggu itu pula, entah hari ke berapa saja atau hari terakhir, kita harus mendapatkan kata 'suka' dari Shizuka yang di tunjukkan untuk kita," jawab Nobita semangat.

"Suka dalam arti apa?" tanya Doraemon lagi.

"Hm... Sepertinya sih apa saja," jawab Nobita yang sepertinya juga ikut bingung.

"Kenapa tidak minta saja Shizuka bilang begitu?" ujar Doraemon dengan gampangnya.

"Itulah yang dilarang, kita tidak boleh meminta, kalau bertanya sih boleh saja," jawab Nobita lagi.

"Hm, ya sudah. Asal kau berjanji jangan memakai ini untuk hal yang berlebihan. Hanya gunakan ini dalam waktu seminggu saja. Setelah seminggu, akan ku beri penawarnya padamu untuk di minumkan kepada Shizuka," jelas Doraemon sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol bening berisi air sebening air biasa yang ternyata itu adalah Love Potionnya.

"Hai'. Err.. Ngomong-ngomong, gimana cara menggunakan Love Potionnya?" tanya Nobita sambil menerima Love Potion yang sebening air biasa itu.

"Tuangkan saja di minumannya. Sedikit saja, dan itu sudah dapat bereaksi selama sekitar satu bulan," jawab Doraemon sambil melanjutkan makan dorayaki kesukaannya.

"Arigatou Doraemon. Kamu baik deh. Daah~," seru Nobita sambil berlari keluar kamar dan sepertinya bertujuan untuk segera ke rumah Shizuka.

**.**

**Ting Nung Ting Nung**

"Ya~ sebentar," seru seorang perempuan dari dalam rumah Shizuka.

**Ceklek**

"Eh Nobita," seru seorang gadis manis sambil tersenyum ramah kepada seorang anak lelaki berkacamata yang sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Konnichiwa Shizuka," sapa Nobita sambil tersenyum.

"Konnichiwa mo Nobita," balas gadis manis yang di panggil Shizuka itu sambil tersenyum. "Ayo masuk," ajaknya yang mendapat anggukan semangat dari Nobita.

**.**

"Jadi, ada apa Nobita?" tanya Shizuka ramah sambil menghidangkan dua gelas limun dingin di kamarnya.

"A-ano~ aku ingin mengembalikan kamus bahasa Inggrismu waktu itu. Arigatou ya," jawab Nobita sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal yang memang adalah kamus bahasa Inggris.

"Ah iya. Douita," balas Shizuka sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya Nobita, buku legenda Jepang yang waktu itu ingin kau pinjam sudah ada. Aku ambilkan dulu ya di ruang tamu," kata Shizuka sambil menginggalkan Nobita sendirian di kamarnya.

Kesempatan, itulah yang di pikirkan Nobita saat ini. Dengan cepat, Nobita telah menuangkan Love Potion ke dalam gelas pink berisi limun dingin yang memang itu adalah punya Shizuka.

"Maaf lama," seru Shizuka yang sudah kembali.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa kok," sahut Nobita sambil tersenyum lalu menyerup limun dingin yang berada di gelas kuning yang memang tidak berisi Love Potion.

"Ano~, aku boleh ke toliet gak, Shizuka?" tanya Nobita malu-malu.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan," jawab Shizuka lemah lembut.

"Arigatou~,"

**.**

Setelah selesai dari toliet, Nobita berjalan ke dalam kamar Shizuka.

"Cepatnya,"

"Hehehe," sedikit tertawa, Nobita melirik gelas pink Shizuka yang sudah tersisa setengah.

/"Apa Shizuka sudah meminumnya ya?"/ tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Ada apa Nobita?" tanya Shizuka heran.

"Ng, tidak apa-apa," jawab Nobita sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum manis.

**.**

"Ne, Doraemon ," panggil Nobita kepada Doraemon yang sedang asik memandang TV waktunya.

"Hm?" gumam Doraemon tanpa memandang Nobita karena terlalu serius memandang TV waktunya.

"Bagaimana cara kerja Love Potion itu?" tanya Nobita sambil memandang Love Potion yang berada di tangannya.

"Orang yang sudah meminum Love Potion itu akan menyukai orang yang pertama kali di lihatnya," jawab Doraemon tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Apa berhasil ya? Habis tadi di rumah Shizuka sepi, jadi kemungkinan besar hanya aku yang pertama kali di lihatnya setelah meminum limun yang ku campur Love Potion itu," jelas Nobita yang tertuju padanya dan juga Doraemon.

"80% berhasil," jawab Doraemon.

"Oh,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari pertama**

"Ohayou Shizuka," sapa Nobita sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya.

"Ohayou Nobita. Tumben bangun pagi," seru Shizuka sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hahaha... Entah kenapa, badanku ingin saja," jawab Nobita dengan alasannya yang cukup unik.

"Hm, baguslah. Sering-sering saja ya," ucap Shizuka sambil tersenyum riang.

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Shizuka merogoh kembali tas sekolahnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

Sambil tersenyum, Shizuka menyerahkan sekantong kue kering yang sudah di beri pita cantik.

"Ini untukmu Nobita. Anggap saja tanda terima kasihku padamu selama ini dan juga ucapan selamat atas bangun pagimu kali ini," kata Shizuka semangat.

Sedikit malu, Nobita menerima sekantong kue kering itu dengan senang hingga membuat para anak laki-laki di kelasnya sedikit kesal dengan awal pendekatan Nobita kepada Shizuka.

"Arigatou," ucap Nobita dengan wajah yang tersipu malu.

"Ng, douita."

"Ah, Ohayou Nobita, Ohayou Shizuka," terdengar seruan panggilan di belakang Nobita.

"Ohayou Dekisugi-kun," sapa Shizuka lembut.

"O-Ohayou Dekisugi," sapa Nobita agak malas.

"Hei, apa itu yang ada di tanganmu?" tanya Dekisugi sambil melirik sekantong bungkusan bening yang di beri pita cantik.

"Kue kering, dari Shizuka," jawab Nobita sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Wah, enaknya. Lain kali buatkan aku ya," canda Dekusugi yang mendapat senyum kecil dari Shizuka dan ekspresi malas dari Nobita.

**.**

**.**

"Baik anak-anak, pelajaran cukup sampai di sini, selamat siang. Ah, dan kau Nobita, sering-seringlah berangkat pagi seperti ini, agar tidak di hukum lagi," ucap Pak Guru datar sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baik Pak Guru," balas Nobita.

"Nobita~," panggil Shizuka sambil berjalan ke depan mendekati Nobita yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Nobita menoleh sedikit ke arah Shizuka. Lalu lelaki berkacamata itu tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis cantik itu.

"Ada apa Shizuka?" tanya Nobita lembut.

"Mau pulang bareng? Sudah lama lho kita tidak pulang bersama," ucap Shizuka sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Bukannya kau mau pulang bersama teman-teman perempuanmu?" tanya lelaki manis berkacamata itu sekali lagi.

"Tidak. Aku ingin pulang bersamamu. Bolehkan?" pinta Shizuka memohon.

"Eh? Bukannya tidak boleh sih," gugup Nobita dengan wajahnya yang memerah malu. /"Apa sikap Shizuka gara-gara Love Potion itu ya?"/ batin Nobita aneh.

"Kalau begitu apa?" tanya Shizuka sambil sedikit memelas.

Nobita menghela nafas pelan. Lalu ia tersenyum senang, "Baiklah Shizuka. Ayo! Aku juga ingin sekali pulang bersamamu!" balas Nobita riang.

"Arigatou Nobita!" senang Shizuka dengan reflek memeluk Nobita yang bertinggi sama itu.

**BLUSH**

Wajah Nobita sudah memerah karena senang sekaligus malu.

"Hey, boleh aku ikut bersama kalian?" terkejut, reflek Nobita mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shizuka karena mendengar suara seseorang dari belakang.

"De-Dekisugi?" ucap Nobita masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tentu saja kau boleh ikut, Dekisugi-kun. Kita kan teman sejak dulu," jawab Shizuka tersenyum ramah.

"Arigatou," senang Dekisugi sambil tersenyum.

**.**

"Ne, Dekisugi-kun," panggil Shizuka lirih ke arah sambil memandang Dekisugi yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Hm, nani?" tanya Dekisugi ramah.

"Kenapa kau lebih tinggi dari kami?" tanya Shizuka polos sehingga membuat Nobita tersentak.

Sedikit melirik, Nobita mulai mengamati Dekisugi yang ternyata memang lebih tinggi darinya maupun gadis yang ia sukai.

"Ng... Mungkin karena aku rajin minum susu?" balas Dekisugi yang sepertinya ikut bertanya.

Shizuka hanya ber-oh-ria sambil melanjutkan acara pulang bersama. Kembali terlintas sebuah pertanyaan di kepalanya, Shizuka melirik kembali ke arah Dekisugi. Dekisugi yang menyadari tatapan Shizuka ikut menatapnya dengan ekspresi -ada-apa-?-.

"Ano~, apa sampai sekarang kau belum punya pacar?" tanya Shizuka sedikit malu dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Sedikit terlonjak, Dekisugi tertawa.

"Memangnya ada apa kau bertanya begitu, Shizuka?" tanya laki-laki tampan itu sambil tertawa geli.

"Karena sampai sekarang kau belum pernah pulang bersama perempuan lain selain gerombolan fans-mu dan Shizuka," ucap Nobita menggantikan Shizuka yang masih malu akan pertanyaannya.

Dekisugi tersenyum. Lalu ia menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat, "Belum tuh. Aku payah ya?" tanyanya sambil menghela nafas kuat-kuat.

Shizuka menggeleng kuat. Gadis cantik itu menatap wajah Dekisugi agak gugup.

"Tidak kok. Mungkin saja kan belum saatnya," hibur Shizuka tegas.

Dekisugi tersenyum tulus sambil mengusap rambut Shizuka pelan.

"Arigatou, Shizuka-chan," ucapnya dengan senyumnya yang ehem-menawan-ehem.

**BLUSH**

"Iie... Douita," jawab Shizuka dengan wajahnya yang memerah total.

Nobita yang melihat interaksi antara Dekisugi dan Shizuka, membuatnya kesal.

/"Argh... Dekisugi mengganggu saja! Jangan-jangan dia juga mengincar Shizuka,"/ pikir Nobita kesal. /"Cuma tinggi badan yang beda jauh saja, dia jadi berlagak begitu. Mentang-mementang wajahnya tampan sedikit saja, dia pikir dia akan mudah mendapatkan Shizuka begitu saja. MENYEBALKAN!"/ lanjutnya sambil meruntuk kesal dengan auranya yang berkobar.

"Gomen, boleh aku bertanya lagi?" tanya Shizuka malu-malu.

"Ya?" jawab Dekisugi mempersilahkan. Dan Nobita telah memang pendengarannya dengan seksama.

"Kamu pasti punya orang yang kamu suka kan?"

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Boleh aku tahu siapa?" lirih Shizuka sambil menunduk malu.

Wajah Nobita saat itu sudah memucat. Pertanyaan Shizuka telah menancap jelas di kepalanya.

"Hm, bagaimana ya?"pikir Dekisugi santai sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

/"Kumohon Dekisugi, jangan jawab kalau itu Shizuka!"/ batin Nobita memohon sampai menautkan kedua tangannya.

"Orang yang aku sukai itu... Orang yang menurutku manis," jawab Dekisugi sambil tersenyum.

"Dia adalah orang yang baik hati. Tipe yang cukup ramah, dan menurutku, dia berbeda dari pada yang lain," lanjutnya lagi. Memikirkannya saja membuat Dekisugi melembut dan tersenyum.

/"Itu pasti Shizuka. Itu pasti Shizuka,"/ duga Nobita masih tetap memohon agar rival cintanya -menurutnya saja- tidak akan mengucapkan siapa yang ia suka.

"Siapa namanya? Apa aku tahu?" lirih Shizuka sambil menatap Dekisugi lekat-lekat.

Dekisugi tersenyum lembut. Ia kembali mengusap rambut Shizuka dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja kau tahu," jawab Dekisugi sambil tersenyum yang... ah, indah sekali, dengan penuh kejujuran dan penuh ketulusan.

"Siapa?" tanya Shizuka dengan nada yang amat penasaran.

/"Kumohon, jangan jawab Dekisugi! Jangan!"/ mohon Nobita masih terus tanpa henti.

"Hm... Rahasia!" jawab Dekisugi yang sukses membuat Shizuka dan Nobita membelakkan matanya.

"Eeeh? Kenapa rahasia?" tanpa sadar, Nobita ikut bertanya dengan Shizuka bersamaan.

"Karena, Ra-Ha-Si-A!" singkat Dekisugi dengan nada jahil yang hampir tak pernah ia keluarkan.

"Hahaha..." Dekisugi tertawa sambil berlari karena di kejar oleh Nobita dan Shizuka yang ikut tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**Hari kedua**

"Haah~," Nobita menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk di bangku kelasnya dengan malas.

"Ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang sudah tepat berada di depan meja Nobita.

Melirik malas, Nobita menangkap wajah Dekisugi yang tengah memandangnya dengan ramah.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Nobita malas karena harus berhadapan dengan rivalnya satu ini.

Dekisugi yang sepertinya tidak menyerah, terus bertanya ada apa dengan teman sekelasnya satu ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, De-Ki-Su-Gi," jawab Nobita lagi dengan malas.

"Ya sudahlah. Oh iya, kau ikut-ikutan teman cowok sekelas kita untuk mendekati Shizuka ya?" tanya Dekisugi yang to-the-point hingga membuat Nobita sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Ke-kenapa memangnya?" balas Nobita dengan bertanya dalam nada gugup.

"Hm, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kenapa?" tanya Dekisugi lagi dengan nada sedikit serius.

"Ke-kenapa? Tanyakan saja pada dirimu yang juga ikut permainan itu," ucap Nobita tanpa memandang Dekisugi sama sekali.

Lelaki manis berkacamata itu panik dengan jawabannya yang sepertinya agak berlebihan. Seakan ia menantang lelaki di hadapannya yang lebih di pandang tinggi darinya.

"Aku tidak ikut permainan itu kok," jawab Dekisugi yang sukses membuat Nobita tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Nobita langsung menatap mata Dekisugi yang jujur dengan matanya yang di buat setajam mungkin.

"Bohong!" tuduh Nobita.

"Heh? Untuk apa aku bohong? Tidak ada gunanya kan?" kata Dekisugi dengan jujurnya.

/"Tidak ada gunanya? Bukannya dia menyukai Shizuka?"/ pikir Nobita bingung.

Masih berfikir dan Dekisugi yang memandang Nobita dengan heran, terdengar suara dari arah lorong sekolah.

"Shizuka-san, mau kubawakan tasmu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

"Shizuka-san, mau kubuatkan PR mu?"

"Tidak. Lagi pula hari ini tidak ada PR,"

"Shizuka-san, hari ini kau manis sekali,"

"Terima kasih,"

"Shizuka-san, kamu pakai parfum apa? Hari ini kau wangi sekali,"

"Aku selalu memakai parfumku seperti biasa,"

"Shizuka-san... Shizuka-san... Shizuka-san,"

"NOBITA! DEKISUGI-KUN! TOLONG AKU!" teriakan Shizuka jelas terdengar nyaring di telinga dua laki-laki yang sedang di dalam kelas itu.

Dengan segera, mereka keluar kelas dan mendapatkan Shizuka yang telah di kerubuni beberapa anak-anak lelaku di kelasnya.

"Hei, hei. Jangan begitu dong!" sergah Dekisugi sambil mencoba menyingkirkan para lelaki yang agresif itu.

"Shizuka, ayo kesini!" panggil Nobita sambil mencoba meraih tangan Shizuka. Setelah dapat meraih tangan Shizuka, Nobita pun meraih tangan Dekisugi, dan mereka berdua di tarik paksa masuk ke dalam kelas yang setidaknya masih sepi karena para anak lelaki malas masuk ke dalam kelas pada pagi hari.

"Selamat! Kita selamat!" ucap Nobita sambil terus mengambil nafas lalu melepaskan tangan Shizuka dan Dekisugi dari pegangannya.

"Haah~ arigatou Nobita. Arigatou Dekisugi-kun," ucap Shizuka sambil terus menarik nafas.

"Yah... Douita," jawab Dekisugi sambil tersenyum walau terengah-engah.

**.**

**.**

**Ting Nong Ting Nong**

"Nobita~ makan siang yuk. Aku sudah membuatkan satu bento untukmu," ucap riang Shizuka sambil menyerahkan sekotak bento kepada Nobita yang tersenyum gembira menyambutnya.

"Arigatou Shizuka," senang Nobita sambil membuka kotak bento itu dengan cepat.

"Ittadakimasu~," ucap Nobita sambil memulai acara makan siangnya dengan lahap dan penuh gembira.

Shizuka yang melihat Nobita memakan bekal buatannya dengan lahap, menjadi tersenyum puas. Kemudian ia ikut makan bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari ketiga**

"Ne, Doraemon," panggil Nobita kepada Doraemon yang sedang asik dengan TV waktu di depannya dan juga kue dorayaki yang sudah terhidang di sampingnya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Doraemon yang asik memakan dorayaki sambil terus memandang layar monitor TV waktu tanpa memandang Nobita sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya Love Potion itu berguna untuk apa sih?" tanya Nobita sambil memandang buku PR yang berada di atas meja yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja berguna untuk orang yang membutuhkan cinta," jawab Doraemon yang sepertinya sedikit asal bicara walau dalam arti sedikit benar juga.

"Yang membutuhkan itu, yang meminum atau yang meminumkan?" tanya Nobita lagi sambil memutar kursinya dan sambil memainkan pulpen yang berada di tangannya.

"Dua-duanya mungkin,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku~, misalnya ada seseorang yang tidak pernah merasa suka kepada orang sama sekali, dia bingung, dan akhirnya memilih mencintai orang yang pertama kali ia lihat. Kalau ada orang yang meminumkan ke pada orang lain, berarti karena dia ingin di cintai, atau karena dia ingin cintanya terbalas," jelas Doraemon santai.

"Oh..."

Lalu mereka kembali melalukan pekerjaan mereka lagi. Beberapa menit ruangan kamar itu hening, Doraemon mulai angkat bicara.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan kata "suka" dari Shizuka?" tanya Doraemon sambil melirik Nobita yang kebingungan dengan PR-nya.

"Belum. Dia memang menjadi lebih baik kepadaku, tapi dia belum mengungkapkan kata suka padaku. Dan lagi selalu ada Dekisugi yang mengganggu. Yah~ dia tidak terlalu mengganggu sih. Tapi tetap saja dia selalu membuat Shizuka malu-malu gitu," runtuk Nobita sambil membanting pulpennya ke meja belajarnya dengan kasar.

"Jadi, Dekisugi-kun juga mengincar Shizuka?" tanya Doraemon lirih.

Nobita menghela nafas berat, "Katanya dia sendiri sih enggak. Gak tau kenapa," jawabnya bingung.

"Hoo~ ada juga cowok kayak gitu," gumam Doraemon sambil manggut-manggut.

"Nyindir nih?" kesal Nobita.

"Tidak kok. Wajar saja kau begini. Kalian kan sudah kelas 2 SMP, bukan anak kecil yang masih tidak mengerti cinta. Jadi~ kau maupun Dekisugi sama-sama mengerti," jawab Doraemon sambil nyengir ala kucing.

"Masa sih?"

**.**

**.**

**Hari keempat**

**Ting Nung**

"Ya~ sebentar," terdengar suara wanita dewasa dari balik pintu yang mulai terbuka.

"Konnichiwa bibi," sapa Shizuka sambil membungkuk hormat kepada ibunya Nobita.

"Aih Shizuka, Konnichiwa. Tidak usah se sopan itu," ucap ibu Nobita dengan ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa bibi. Sudah terbiasa," jawab Shizuka sambil tersenyum ramah. "Ada Nobita-nya, bi?" tanyanya sopan.

"Oh, ada-ada. Dia ada di atas. Masuk saja ke kamarnya," ujar ibu Nobita ramah sambil mempersilahkan Shizuka untuk masuk.

Setelah membungkuk hormat, Shizuka berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Nobita dan juga sekaligus kamar Doraemon.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Setelah mengetuk, Shizuka meraih kenop pintu, dan membukanya perlahan.

Doraemon yang menyadari ketukan pintu dan terbuka pintunya perlahan, menajamkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang berada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, Shizuka. Ayo masuk," seru riang Doraemon walau dalam volume pelan.

Karena telah di persilahkan, Shizuka masuk dengan perlahan dan menutup pintunya.

Menyadari ada yang janggal, Shizuka melirik kursi dan meja belajar yang sekarang telah di tempatkan Nobita untuk tertidur.

"Ssst, dia tertidur. Tadi malam ia tetap mengejarkan PR-nya yang banyak dan susah sendirian hingga pagi. Makanya sekarang ia masih tertidur," ucap Doraemon pelas sambil mempersilahkan Shizuka untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi, ada apa? Dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau tidak sedang mencari Nobita kan?" tebak Doraemon sambil tersenyum.

Shizuka membalas senyum Doraemon dengan senyumnya dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau tahu saja, Doraemon," ucap Shizuka sambil tertawa pelan.

"Siapa dulu dong, hehehehe. Jadi, ada apa nih?"

"Begini..."

**.**

"Hm... Jadi begitu ya? Repot juga nih," kata Doraemon sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Bagaimana dong, Doraemon? Dia memang terlihat begitu. Tapi kenyataannya tidak pernah ku lihat," ucap Shizuka cemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak tanya ini kepada teman perempuanmu saja?" tanya Doraemon sedikit heran.

"Tidak bisa. Masalah mereka hampir sama sepertiku. Jadi, aku pasti tidak akan mendapat jawabannya," terang Shizuka agak panik.

"Kalau sudah begini, coba saja lakukan ini," Doraemon mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Shizuka. Doraemon membisikkan sesuatu kepada Shizuka yang hanya dirinya yang tahu.

"Haruskah?" tanya Shizuka dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Mau tidak mau, ya... Coba saja," anjur Doraemon.

"Baiklah," ucap Shizuka menyerah sambil menyerup segelas jus stroberi yang tadi telah di hidangkan ibunya Nobita saat di tengah pembicaraan Doraemon dan Shizuka.

"Ng..." terdengar desahan pelan dari Nobita yang sepertinya akan terbangun dari tidurnya yang entah nyenyak entah tidak.

"Ng?" Nobita masih mengusap-usap matanya dan menatap Shizuka dan Doraemon bergantian dengan kesadarannya yang masih setengah-setengah.

Setelah hampir sadar sepenuhnya, Nobita sedikit bingung kenapa ada Shizuka di kamarnya yang sedang asik berbicara dengan Doraemon.

"Shizuka? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Sejak kapan?" tanya Nobita tidak percaya.

"Sejak satu jam yang lalu," jawab Shizuka sambil tersenyum, lalu menyodorkan segelas jus sroberi dingin yang cukup untuk menghapuskan dahaga Nobita sehabis bangun tidur.

"SATU JAM? Kenapa kalian tidak membangunkanku?" teriak Nobita bingung.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali. Kami jadi tega membangunkanmu," jawab Doraemon sambil memakan dorayakinya dengan santai.

"Eh? Begitukah?" tanya Nobita sambil menggaruk-gark rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Shizuka hanya mengangguk pelan sambil ikut menyantap dorayaki yang berada di depannya.

Saat Shizuka dan Nobita asik berbicara, Doraemon sedikit menatap Nobita dengan senyum miris.

/"Semoga saja Nobita tidak tahu,"/ pikir sang robot kucing itu.

**.**

**.**

**Hari kelima**

"Ohayou Nobita~, Ohayou Shizuka~," sapa dua orang lelaki yang telah di kenal Shizuka dan Nobita dari kecil.

"Ah, Ohayou Suneo, Ohayou Giant," sapa Nobita dan Shizuka bersamaan.

"Hei Nobita, Shizuka, seperti sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu," seru Giant sambil tertawa kecil.

"Benar kata Giant, sejak kita beda kelas, kita jadi jarang berkumpul bersama lagi," ikut Suneo sambil melipat tangannya tanda tegas.

Shizuka dan Nobita hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat dua temannya yang memang jarang bersamanya lagi.

"Ya, aku jadi rindu saat kita berpetualang bersama saat masih sekolah dasar dulu," balas Nobita sambil mengenang masa-masa dulu.

"Hm, masa-masa kita selalu bersama. Menyenangkan ya," ucap Shizuka sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ya, menyenangkan,"

"Apanya yang menyenangkan?" sahut suara seseorang dari belakang.

Giant dan Suneo menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Dekisugi? Hai," sapa mereka berdua sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hai juga. Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Dekisugi sambil tersenyum lalu memandang keempat temannya bergantian.

"Tidak, kami hanya mengingat kejadian masa-masa sekolah dasar dahulu," jawab Shizuka sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Tentang semua petualangan kalian ya?" tebak Dekisugi.

"Ya. Dulu sangat menyenangkan," seru Suneo.

"Sayangnya sekarang tidak seperti dulu," ucap Giant sedih.

Dekisugi menepuk pelan punggung Giant dan Suneo. Sambil tersenyum lembut, ia berucap, "Sekarang pun kalian bisa seperti dulu. Melakukan petualangan sama seperti masa-masa lalu. Memang susah, tapikan tidak mustahil," hibur Dekisugi yang mendapat respon senyum dari keempat teman yang mendengarnya itu.

"Benar juga," sahut mereka berempat bersamaan.

"Oh iya," tiba-tiba Shizuka teringat sesuatu yang membuat keempat teman lelakinya menghadap dirinya.

"Ada apa Shizuka?" tanya Nobita.

"Ini, aku ingin memberikan kalian berempat ini," riang Shizuka sambil menyerahkan empat kantung terbungkus cantik berisi biskuit coklat manis buatannya sendiri.

"Arigatou Shizuka," ucap keempat teman lelakinya itu sambil menerima bungkusan biskuit itu dengan senang.

Shizuka tersenyum, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang terbungkus kertas kado. Entah apa isinya.

"Nobita, tolong serahkan ini kepada Doraemon!" pinta Shizuka sambil menyerahkan kotak berwarna merah itu kepada Nobita.

"He? Atas dasar apa?" tanya Nobita bingung.

"Ucapan terima kasihku atas kemarin," jawab Shizuka sambil tersenyum.

"Kemarin?" Nobita memeringkan kepalanya ke samping tanda bingung.

"Ya. Sudahlah, berikan saja kepadanya," mohon Shizuka dengan wajahnya yang agak bersemu merah.

"Hm, baiklah," ucap Nobita sambil menerima kotak yang ada di tangan Shizuka.

"Arigatou,"

**.**

"Eh? Dari Shizuka?" tanya Doraemon tidak percaya.

"Ya, Shizuka bilang, itu tanda terima kasihnya atas bantuanmu kemarin," jelas Nobita sambil mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju rumah.

"Wah, kira-kira apa isinya ya?" ucap Doraemon sambil memandang kotak berbungkus merah itu dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Nobita melirik Doraemon yang sepertinya senang bukan main.

"Buka saja kalau penasaran," ujar Nobita.

"Nanti saja. Kalau benar-benar penasaran," jawab Doraemon sambil memasukan kotak itu ke dalam kantung ajaibnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau bantu pada Shizuka kemarin?" tanya Nobita dengan nada penasaran.

Glup. Doraemon memasang wajah pucat pasi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Bukan hal yang penting," jawab Doraemon dengan nada gugup.

"Bohongmu ketahuan sekali tahu," dengus Nobita kesal.

"Eh, masa sih?"

"Terserahlah," kata Nobita berusaha cuek, lalu ia menyiapkan bantalnya untuk tidur siang yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ia lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**Hari keenam**

"No-bi-ta," kejut Shizuka dari belakang Nobita saat Nobita sedang melamun.

"Gyaaaaaa," teriak Nobita kaget.

"Hehehe, melamun saja," canda Shizuka sambil tersenyum geli melihat wajah Nobita yang tadinya terkejut.

"Hahaha, hanya sedang berpikir kok," jawab Nobita dengan tawanya yang agak di paksakan itu.

"Jangan terlalu keras, nanti pusing lho," nasihat Shizuka yang mendapat senyum lembut dari Nobita.

"Shizuka," lirih Nobita memanggil.

"Ya?" Shizuka memandang Nobita dengan pandangan feminimnya.

"Ti-tidak jadi," ucap Nobita sambil memalingkan wajahnya tanda gugup.

"Hm, ya sudah,"

**.**

"Hei Nobita," sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan lelaki berkacamata itu lagi.

"Hai Dekisugi," sapa Nobita malas.

Seakan mengerti kenapa Nobita dari tadi melamun terus, Dekisugi memutuskan mencoba menebak apa yang ada di pikiran temannya itu.

"Belum berhasil mendapatkan jawaban dari Shizuka ya?" tanya Dekisugi lirih.

Tebakan yang tepat sasaran itu, membuat Nobita bertambah suram.

"Benar ya?" tanya Dekisugi lagi. Nobita hanya mengangguk pelan lalu melemaskan dirinya di mejanya saat istirahat kelas masih berlangsung.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja langsung?" ujar Dekisugi pelan tapi cukup tegas.

"Aku tidak berani," jawab Nobita dengan gumaman yang hampir saja tidak terdengar kalau saja Dekisugi tidak menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kamu kan laki-laki, masa begitu saja tidak berani?" ucap Dekisugi dengan sedikit memasang nada menyindir walau sebenarnya tidak ingin ia gunakan.

"Aku kan tidak seperimu. Aku ini lelaki yang cengeng dan pengecut. Layaknya anak perempuan," kata Nobita menyindir diri sendiri.

"Iya sih," ucapan Dekisugi sukses membuat Nobita memandang tajam kepadanya dengan marah.

"Kok kau seenaknya bilang begitu sih?" kesal Nobita kepada Dekisugi yang meng-iyakan pernyataannya.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang begitu. Aku hanya mengatakan iya kalau kau merasa yakin," jawab Dekisugi santai.

Menyadari kebodohannya, Nobita kembali lemas. "Gomen," itu yang ia ucapkan kepada Dekisugi.

Sambil tersenyum tulus, Dekisugi menepuk pelan pundak Nobita lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**Hari ketujuh (Hari terakhir)**

/"Ini hari terakhir. Terakhir. Aku harus berani bicara pada Shizuka,"/ batin Nobita tegas kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hai Nobita," sapa Shizuka sambil menepuk punggung Nobita pelan. "Ohayou,"

"Ohayou Shizuka," balas Nobita sambil tersenyum.

Shizuka hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri mejanya dan meletakkan tasnya di samping kursinya. Lalu gadis itu berjalan mendekati Nobita yang sedari tadi mengepaslkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Ada apa Nobita?" tanya Shizuka lembut sambil duduk di depan meja Nobita.

"Be-begini... Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau baik sekali?"tanya Nobita ragu-ragu karena takut Shizuka akan marah terhadapnya.

"Eh? Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Kau kan sahabatku," jawab Shizuka santai dengan tatapan jujur di wajahnya.

"Bu-bukannya tidak boleh. Aku hanya berpikir, jangan-jangan kau jadi baik karena... Karena..."

"Karena?" Shizuka sedikit penasaran dengan pernyataan apa yang akan Nobita lanjutkan.

"Ka-karena Love Potion yang ku berikan kepadamu," lirih Nobita sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena takut kalau Shizuka akan membencinya.

"Love Potion? Memangnya kapan kau berikan itu kepadaku?" tanya Shizuka yang sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda marah maupun kesal sama sekali.

Masih dengan gugup, Nobita menjelaskan kapan ia memberikan Love Potion itu kepada Shizuka.

Mendengar kejadian 'kapan terjadinya' itu, membuat Shizuka tertawa geli. Tentu saja membuat Nobita bingung. Bukannya mendapat reaksi marah, sebaliknya, Shizuka malah memberi ekspesi santai.

"Aku tidak meminum limun yang kau tuangi Love Potion itu, Nobita," jelas Shizuka masih dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Nobita tidak percaya akan ucapan Shizuka.

"Begini, waktu aku akan meminum limun itu, aku membawa limun itu mendekati jendela. Tidak sengaja limun itu tumpah keluar jendela. Jadi saat itu, limun yang kau tuangi itu sudah terbuang cuma-cuma," jawab Shizuka sambil tersenyum sabar.

"Ka-kau, tidak marah padaku?" tanya Nobita takut-takut.

Shizuka tersenyum lalu membelai rambut Nobita pelan.

"Mana mungkin aku marah padamu, Nobita. Kau kan tidak mencelakaiku," hibur Shizuka lembut.

"Tapi kan, hampir sama saja sudah," kata Nobita yang hampir saja mengeluarkan air mata tanda bersalah.

"Beda. Dan lagi, kau tidak punya maksud macam-macam kan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir sesantai itu, Shizuka?"

"Karena aku sudah mengenalmu, Nobita," ucap Shizuka sambil tersenyum lebar.

Nobita malah menangis mendengar jawaban Shizuka. Ia menangis senang karena Shizuka begitu mempercayainya. Sambil tersenyum, Shizuka menghapus air mata di wajah Nobita.

"Ng, aku boleh bertanya lagi?" ucap Nobita gugup dan sedikit terisak.

"Tentu," balas Shizuka.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Nobita polos.

"Tentu saja, Nobita. Aku menyukaimu sebagai sahabatku yang terbaik!" jjawab Shizuka yang mendapatkan pelukan senang dari Nobita.

Bukannya merasa sakit karena dirinya hanya di anggap sahabat, justru sebaliknya, Nobita senang sekali.

"Ah iya, kau juga sudah ku anggap sebagai adik sendiri," lanjut Shizuka lagi.

"? Adik?" heran Nobita masih tetap dalam posisi memeluk Shizuka.

Melepaskan pelukan Nobita dengan lembut, Shizuka tersenyum riang.

"Ya, adik. Nobita seperti adik bagiku," jelas Shizuka yang mendapat ekspresi malu dari Nobita.

**Owari**

Akhirnya tamat juga... XD

Nyelesaiin dalam waktu 2 hari... TWO DAYS.

Gimana-gimana? Bagus or jelek? Capek nih, pijetin dong.. XD (lha?)

Oke, Fi tau, banyak ke janggalannya kan? Judulnya gak nyambung kan? XD

Sekarang Fi tau apa khas fic Fi itu.. X)

Oh iya, jangan marah ya kalau si Nobita di bilang manis. Habisnya dia emang manis sih.. X)

Kebanyakan di movie2 Doraemon, Nobita yang selalu sakit hati. Bagian yang 'angin', 'dinosaurus', 'anjing'. Peliharaan Nobita semua tuh.. XD Dan lain2 deh.

Serasa ngetik di Lapye sendiri, padahal ini laptop-nya Otou-san dari kantor.. =_=''

Ngetik pas malem-malem. Malem pertama bisa sampe 5 page, malem ke dua, 13-15 page. WIDIH!

Oke... Jangan lupa ya... **REVIEW PLEASE!**

**FLAME **juga boleh kok. Tapi yang bermanfaat ya.. X)


End file.
